Caught You
by JokerSmiles
Summary: ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP! Izaya thinks Shizuo is cheating on him, so he takes it into his own hands to find out what exactly his boyfriend is doing


"I know you are cheating on me!" A small sized male yelled.

It was always like this...

"I told you I am not cheating! Just who do you think I am meeting out at night? Honestly?" A tall built,but skinny blonde replied.

It started with the argument...

"Your probably going out with some whore you found on the street." The dark haired man continued.

The begining of the taunting...

"I'm dating one so I guess there is no mystery why they weren't there yesterday!" The blonde yelled with saracasm with his arms flailing around.  
>...soon leads to the harmful words set onto one another...<p>

"Oh so I am the whore now? What about you? Mr. I am always sneaking out at night!"

The accusations...

"I told you I am going out on buisness Izaya!"

The lies...

"What kind of buisness could you of all people have to do at this time of night? Your a debt collector!"

The snears...

"And what are you? Just a slut informant who will do anything for his information!"

Cruel words...

"You know that is not true Shizuo!"

The look of hurt begining to form.

"Whatever I am going out. See you tonight!" With that the blonde stomped over to their shared apartment door and slammed it shut harshly after his exit.

As soon as the wooden door shut to a close the dark haired male broke down in anger. He had tears brim on the corners of his eyes and begin to fall as he begins to destroy their apartment. First he threw pillows, then after a few other throws of their objects he got to their photo of them together. The photo held Shizuo standing up with a cigarete inbetween his fingertips with a wide grin spread across his face. Inside his arms there was the smaller man with the blonde's head on his shoulder. The two of them looked as happy as can be and very much in love, unlike the current state they were in. Seeing this photo Izaya broken down in sobs and fell to the ground pulling at his hair in anger. Izaya soon decided he would find out if Shizuo was indeed cheating on him, and what better way to find out and see if he will cheat on him with himself. He sped to his closet and pulled out a hidden box in the far back of the corner to pull out a dress. The dress was a black halter like dress with a slight poof to the skirt. After putting himself in the dress Izaya put on the long black wig that was also contained in the box. He looked like the most adorable girl on the planet which was surprising because he was a guy. Izaya had a plan to find out if his boyfriend was indeed cheating on him.

Strolling through the city streets Izaya felt pairs of eyes glued to hims as he walked down the sidewalk. Finally Izaya spotted his target...

Shizuo was pissed, no beyond pissed at his boyfriend Izaya. It seems like all they have been doing recently is fighting. Now Izaya thought he was cheating on him which was ridiculous because Izaya , although being quite annoying, he meant  
>the world to him. For that reason was true reason he was out every night for the past week...<p>

Izaya walked up to Shizuo who was on the street smoking a cigarette like usual. "Hiya." He said in the most girly voice he could muster with a smile.

Without even lifting his head Shizuo replied, "Hey." With a poof a smoke leaving his mouth.

"What are you doing standing here by yourself?"

"Thinking, buzz off."

Ah how rude. "You waiting for someone?"

"I am taken girly move along." Shizuo got up from his leaning postition and walked into the jewlery store he was standing in front of.

"You shopping for someone special?"

"Yes if you must know. Doesn't a girl like you have better stuff to do?"Izaya watched Shizuo for a moment. He talked with the clerk who recieved a package for him. After paying Shizuo walked out of the store with the girl Izaya following him. "If you  
>are going to follow me at least tell me your name."<p>

"Kanra. Yours?"

"Shizuo."

"What a nice name? Got a girlfriend?"

"I already told you I am seeing someone." Shizuo said irritated of this conversation.

"Ok. Ok...Whats in the package?"

"Your a very nosy chick." Shizuo commented.

"Just very curious." Izaya twirled with each step.

"Its a gift."

"For your girlfriend?"

"Something like that. Its just a ring for my girlfriend."

"Ahh So your going to purpose?" Izaya was getting a bit ticked at this conversation seeing as he was right, in his perspective.

"Yeah, come here." Shizuo grabbed the Izaya's arm and pushed him against the nearest wall and kissed him full on the lips. Izaya's eyes were a wide as saucepans. Shizuo pulled off the wig and stared at Izaya.

"Wha-"

"Did you think I was that stupid that I couldn't reconize my own boyfriend?"

"Get off me!" Izaya spoke back in his normal voice. "You were a cheater."

"Are you really that blinded by your rage? The ring is for you stupid."

"For-Me?"

"Yeah, for you! That is what I have been doing this whole time. Trying to find the perfect ring for you." Shizuo dug into the package and pulled out the ring, slowly he kneeled down in front of the passerbyers  
>of Ikebukuro. "Orihara Izaya, will you marry me?"<p>

"I-I..I am so sorry about this morning and what I said to you."

"I am too, so will you?"

"Yes!" Izaya wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, now husband to be, and kissed him.

This was how their life was...  
>They fought...<br>They argued...  
>But they always accepted one another.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Had this Idea for a while had to get it down... Please Review.. (this story was done pretty fast didn't really bother to edit it or anything.)<strong>


End file.
